Futoshi
Futoshi (ふとし, Futoshi) is a synthetic human created by Yasuro to become a soldier for Akikogakure. He is also a partial clone of Momo-shi. Background Futoshi was created in by Yasuro, as one of the Akiko ANBU's projects. They aimed to make him the ultimate shinobi, to be used in all manner of missions for the ANBU. Momo-Shi is technically Futoshi's father. By being created with the genes of Momo-Shi, Futoshi has inherited his Wood-Release Kekkei-Genkai and Satsugaitogan. Futoshi trained for a few years, before being sent to Konoha for the Chunin Exams. He wasn't really there to become a Chunin, but more so to gather information on the other ninja he met there. This caused him to act incredibly smug and harsh to most others there, and so he started an instant rivalry with Fuuki. Personality Futoshi never got a chance to discover his own personality and things; instead, he was indoctrinated, or, practically programmed, to treat Akikogakure as if it were better than all the other Hidden Village's, and so he has little to no respect for anyone in the other Village's. He's cocky and arrogant, and the only people he cares about are one's from Akiko. Futoshi doesn't get offended, having been indoctrinated, or, practically programmed, to be almost emotionless to anyone not from Akiko. Appearance Being Momo-Shi's practical clone, they are completely alike in appearance; They are both fair-skinned and slender. He is quite feminine, has golden-eyes, and white-blue hair going down to his waist that is left loose. The strands at the side of his face reached his chest to kind of frame his head and his bangs were cropped into a hime-style. However, one thing that is different is that unlike Momo-Shi, Futoshi's attire consists of a white kimono shirt with overlong sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of white pants and black ninja sandals. In addition to his outfit, he wears a black Akiko forehead protector on his arm. Abilities Being a partial clone of Momo-Shi, Futoshi has the physical strength possessed by Momo-Shi, and so can wield his father's Furaingutoumeijemu. Satsugaitogan Possessing a weaker version of the Satsugaitogan, Futoshi can create seals (aka use fūinjutsu) without the use of his hands. With the Satsugaitogan, he can simply do it with his eyes. Anbu-Like Skills Being a synthetic human, Futoshi is incredibly skilled for a Genin. This is best explained by using Mitsuki as an example; Mitsuki is a synthetic human, and the half-clone of Orochimaru. Because of this, Mitsuki is naturally INCREDIBLY skilled, with even Orochimaru saying Mitsuki could surpass him. This shows that, generally speaking, while Mitsuki is a Genin, he has experience and skills similar to Orochimaru, really. So, while Futoshi himself is just a Genin, he is actually similarly skilled with Momo-Shi, really, by being his partial clone, and with Momo-Shi being one of the best ninja in Akikogakure, Futoshi is much more skilled than a Genin. New Era Chunin Exams Futoshi enters into the Chunin Exams with Katsuyuki and Ichiko, the Marakaito twins. After the First Exam, he realises Fuuki is the shinobi from Sora who has uncontrollable wind powers. Upon realising this, Futoshi attempts to provoke him, hoping to make Fuuki attack him, which would allow him to analyse the skills and experience of Fuuki. However, Futoshi accidentally speaks of his origins, and so a Cursed Seal on the back of his neck activates. Upon activation, the Cursed Seal knocks Futoshi unconscious, before summoning him back to Akiko, to be punished. When in the Second Exam, inside of the Forest of Death, Fuuki and Futoshi finally get into a fight. In the end, Futoshi only wins because at the start of the fight he used the hidden Ally Summoning Jutsu to summon Momo-Shi in for help. At the end, it is really Momo-Shi who wins the fight for Futoshi. Futoshi then starts considering telling Fuuki about past. He does this in hoping that the Cursed Seal activates and summons him back to Akiko, which they do, along with Momo-Shi, and so they secure two scrolls for Team Katsuyuki. Trivia * Futoshi and Mitsuki share the same birth-date * It is unknown what Futoshi's personality would be if he had his memory wiped, and was given the chance to figure it out for himself